1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile communication system, and, in particular, to a facsimile communication system capable of arranging the order of communication operations to be carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art facsimile communication system, a facsimile terminal, when acting as a receiver terminal, is so structured to receive the information transmitted from a transceiver facsimile terminal without selection. This is not so much of a problem if facsimile communication is to be carried out in a particular group of facsimile terminals because the rush of communication may be avoided by prearranging the time of communication to be carried out between particular terminals. However, the recent trend is to standardize the facsimile communication system so that communication may be carried out with any facsimile terminal including those which belong to other groups. This then presents a problem in arranging the order of communication because transmission of information from outside of the particular group will occur frequently and irregularly in time. For example, if a transmission operation from an outside facsimile terminal to one of the facsimile terminals of the same group continues for an extended period of time, the other facsimile terminals of the group must wait, and dialing or calling operation must be repeatedly carried out until the transmission operation has finished and the desired terminal accepts the call, so that the use rate of the system becomes extremely lowered. In order to avoid such a problem, the operator must watch the receiving state of the facsimile terminal periodically, which however negates the usefulness of an automatic receiving function usually provided in a facsimile terminal for the purpose of saving manpower. On the other hand, use has been made of the so-called "group communication system" in which the identification information of each of the terminals belonging to the same group is registered and the communication with a facsimile terminal which does not belong to the group is totally rejected. Such a system, however, is diametrically opposite to the idea of the standardization of the facsimile communication system.